


Old B.O.N.E.S.

by badskippy



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ageism, Depression, Dogs, Falling In Love, M/M, More tags to be added, Old Age, Older Characters, Older Man/Younger Man, References to Depression, Verbal Abuse, kind of slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskippy/pseuds/badskippy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins runs a rescue/shelter for older and neglected dogs.  He's been perfectly fine on his own for along time, but finally has to admit, he needs help.  Enter two lovable, honorable young college graduates that turn his world upside down and show him that even an Older Man can find love in the late Autumn of Life.   </p><p>Of course, the boys curmudgeony older uncle isn't making anything easy at all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beetle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/gifts), [Neeka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeka/gifts).



> This piece is based on this prompt - [Old!Bagginshield](http://badskippy.tumblr.com/post/146802302196/radioproxy-my-emotions-are-pouring-with-the#notes)

* * *

 

            “I’m bored,” Kili sighed, letting his head fall onto the back of the sofa.

            “You’re always bored,” Fili said, half distracted. He sat crossed legged on the floor, back to the sofa, not taking his eyes of the telly, even as he pulled out a handful of crisps.

            “Let’s do something,” Kili said, sliding sideways so he could stretch out.

            “M’ike wha’?” Fili asked, stuffing the crisps into his mouth.

            “I don’t know,” Kili said, almost offended. “I can’t think of everything.”

            “’Ou m‘ver thin’ of _an’thin’_!” Fili laughed, chewing.

            “I’ve got an idea for you both,” their mother, Dis, said, as she walked into the room and clearly having heard the boys’ conversation. “Why don’t you two find jobs.”

            Kili gasped and Fili nearly choked.

            “That’s not what I meant, Mum!” Kili finally got out.

            “Ya’!” Fili agreed, swallowing hard, forcing the bolus of masticated crisps down his throat. “You don’t need to use swear words!”

            Dis laughed; she adored her boys. She really did. “Since when did the word _job_ become a swear word?”

            Both her sons cringed on the word ‘job.’

            “I thought you said we could stay with you?” Kili implored, giving his best puppy-dog eyes to his mother.

            She wasn’t moved; her brothers used to do the same thing to her. “I know,” Dis said. “And as far as I’m concerned, you can live here as long as you want.” She really wouldn’t mind. “But. That has _nothing_ to do with you two getting yours arse up and going out there and contributing to society in some way.”

            “You mean, like ...” Kili shrugged. “Social work or something?”

            “Don’t we have to be trained in that?” Fili asked.

            Dis rolled eyes. “I mean, doing something ... _anything_ ... other than sitting in front of the telly, eating crisps and bitching about not doing anything.”

            “I thought you liked those kind of people?” Fili quipped and Kili laughed.

            “Ha, Ha,” Dis said. Sure, she was in PR and Fili wasn’t too far off; people who watched telly all day also watched loads of commercials and shopping channels and bought things; things she was tasked to promote. Those where her target audiences!   But not her sons. “You’re both Uni graduates for goodness sake,” Dis walked over to the hall mirror and checked her look. “Surely there is _something_ you can do that won’t be too strenuous and yet is fulfilling enough to enjoy.”

            Fili and Kili exchanged confused looks.

            “Then it wouldn’t be work, would it?” Fili said.

            Dis smiled; clever boy. “Why don’t you two look in the want ads and just ...” Dis shrugged on her coat and straightened out her dress. “... see what’s there.” She slipped on her high-heels and picked up her briefcase. “That shouldn’t hurt too much.” She laughed at her own joke as she walked out the door.

            Fili shook his head.

            “Well,” Kili asked, “What should we do?”

            Fili shrugged a shoulder. “I guess go find a paper.”

            Kili looked confused. “Do they even print newspapers anymore?”

           

\-----ooooo-----

 

            Regardless of what their mother said, they weren’t about to look in a newspaper; how archaic was that?! No, they went online.

            “Here’s one,” Fili said, pouring milk into his bowl of Honey Monster Sugar Puffs. “ _’Compassionate, Caring Individuals needed urgently for fulfilling ...’_ Oh ... it’s for care assistants at Sunnydale Care home.”

            Kili asked with trepidation, “What does that entail?”

            “Wiping old people’s butts,” Fili said, before shoveling a large serving spoonful of Sugar Puffs into his mouth.

            Kili made a grimace. “Pass.”

            They scrolled down pages and pages. They went to several different sights. Considered dozens of jobs; from clerical assistants, to errand and messenger couriers, right down to outright manual labor. Nothing caught their eyes.

            “Maybe we should look in the newspaper,” KIli said, rubbing his eyes and sloughing on the couch.

            “You really think,” Fili said, opening a huge bag of Twiglets Original. “that there’ll something in the paper that isn’t already online?!”

            Kili shrugged. “Worth a shot, right?”

            “Go for it,” Fili said, flopping into a chair.

            Kili had to think for a minute, Didn’t Mum have a paper around here, somewhere? He searched the kitchen, the den, the den’s trash bin, Dis’ bedroom, but then realized that Dis usually had her morning tea in the conservatory and, sure enough, found that morning’s paper, folded and discarded on a wicker chair in the corner.

            Sighing, he opened up the want ads and was instantly struck with the perfect candidate. “HEY, FILI!” Kili shouted and ran back to the parlour, proceeding to push the ad section right into Fili’s face. “Look at this!”

            Fili gave his brother a ‘fuck you’ look and pulled the paper away from his face. For a second he had no clue what the hell Kili was talking about, but then, right there, in the middle of the page, was what he had to agree was the perfect position.

            “Can this be for real?” Fili said, tossing the bag of Twiglets aside and sitting up.

            Kili shook his head. “I guess. I mean, it seems legit.”

            Fili nodded but then turned a sly smile on his brother. “Only one problem.”

            Kili looked perplexed. “What problem?”

            “It’s for _‘AN’_ assistant.” Fili pointed to the ad for emphasis. “That means one.”

            Now it was Kili’s turn to look sly. “I’ve already thought about that.”

 

\-----ooooo-----

 

            Fili thought Kili was nuts.

            “I can’t believe you wore that thing,” Fili said, parking their restored Land Rover Series II. “You could have at least made an effort.”

            “What’s wrong with this?” Kili insisted.

            Fili just shook his head. Fili wore his old hike boots, tan cargo shorts with a short sleeve, bronze-colored tartan shirt, his long hair up in a ‘man-bun’ and his beard trimmed; all together, Fili thought he looked good. Kili mostly copied Fili and worn an almost matching pair of shorts, his black trainers, his raven hair pulled back in a pony-tail, and his facial hair trimmed down to a 2-day growth. Not a problem; except for his t-shirt. Kili insisted on wearing a black tee with a huge yellow smiley face; that had a bullet hole in the forehead.

            “Nothing’s wrong with it,” Fili replied. “If you want to _not_ get the job.”

            Kili rolled his eyes. “It’s ironic!”

            “it’s _mo_ ronic.”

            “It’s supposed to be funny.”

            “’ _Supposed to be’_ , being the key phrase there.”

            “Oh, stuff it.”

            “I’ll remind you of that when we get thrown out.”

            Kili ignored Fili’s comment and they walked towards the big house before them. It was a large, Georgian style house, two stories, and it looked like dormer windows on the roof were not there for just decoration; probably an attic room or two.

            On the lawn to their right, halfway to the front door, stood a large sign, reading:

 

**_BAGGINS’ OASIS for NEGLECTED and ELDERLY STRAYS_ **

 

            The sound of dogs barking echoed from behind the house and judging from length of fencing, one had to assume that there was a far larger area in the back for the animals.

            “You think there’s a lot of them?” Kili said quietly.

            “Why are you whispering?” Fili asked. “I doubt they can hear you.”

            “Dogs have amazing hearing!” Kili said.

            “But I don’t think they can understand English,” Fili snarked. “Or any human language.”

            “You never know.”

            Fili rolled his eyes. “Even if they could understand you, why would they care if you asked if there was a great number of them?”

            “I’m just asking!” Kili pouted.

            Fili didn’t reply. He stepped up to the deep green door and knocked. Instantly there was an explosion of dog barking from inside the house; a lot of dog barking. Both boys stepped back; the question of the number of dogs suddenly feeling relevant as the thought of a dog stampede ran through their minds.

            “I’m coming! I’m coming!” came the muffled shout from inside the house. “Everyone back! Come on ... back! BACK!”

            Fili and Kili exchanged started looks and both wondered if this wasn’t the opportunity to run for it even as the barking decreased with the commands of ‘Back’ from inside. But a second later, the door opened and before stood an older gentleman, a head-shorter than the boys, a curly head of silver hair, gentle lined face and a pair of rectangular reading glasses perched on his nose.

            “Can I help you ... boys?” The man looked a little apprehensive.

            “You must be Mister Boggins,” Kili said with a huge grin and held out his hand, which the man slowly took. “I’m Kili Vilsson, we talked on the phone earlier.”

            The man gave Kili’s shirt a deep furrowed look. “Yes ... how do you do? And the name is Baggins, with an ‘A”, not an ‘O.’”

            “Oh, right,” Kili said sheepishly. “Sorry.”

            “It’s ... fine,” Mister Baggins glanced over to Fili now. “However, I don't recall you mentioning bringing a friend with you.”

            “Oh!” Kili said, clasping Fili on the shoulder.   “This is my brother, Fili.”

            “Sir,” Fili said, trying for mature, and holding out his hand which Baggins took quicker than he had Kili’s. “Pleasure to meet you.”

            “We’ll see,” Mister Baggins replied with a slightly cocked eyebrow.

 

 

_To Be Continued ..._

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

 **“** Come in, come in,” Mister Baggins said, motioning for Kili and Fili to enter the house. Immediately they were sniffed and inspected by six dogs; two black Labrador Retrievers, two English Foxhounds, one white muzzled Golden Retriever, and an English Bulldog, Turning their heads, they noticed a seventh dog, a huge English Mastiff, laying on the parlour floor like a small, fleshy Sphinx; the Mastiff looked only mildly interested in the boys for a moment before flopping down onto it’s side and going to sleep.

            “These two,” Baggins said, indicating the two Labs, “are Fetch and Gary. The two Foxhounds are Robert and Nicholas. The Golden is Sterling—”

            “Awesome,” Fili said, smiling.

            Baggins’ nodded agreement. “I always thought so.” He pointed to the Mastiff. “That’s Hera, as in the Greek Goddess. She’s not overtly cuddly, it’s best to leave her be.”

            “Yes, sir,” Fili said, seriously.

            “And finally,” Baggins said pointing to the Bulldog. “This is—”

            “Let me guess,” Kili said with a smirk. “He’s called Winston?”

            Baggins’ face didn’t change but he cocked his eyebrow again. “No _. Her_ name is Petunia.” Baggins’ walked off shaking his head; most of the dogs following. The exceptions were the Foxhounds, Robert sniffed Fili’s boots while Nicholas inspected Kili’s trainers, then they switched for a few seconds before quickly going after Baggins.

            “Way to go,” Fili whispered to Kili.

            Kili just shrugged; how was he to have known?  

            “It’s almost noon,” Baggins called out. “You two must be hungry.”

            As if answering for them, both boys’ stomachs growled a reply.

            “How did you know?” Fili called back, making to follow the older man.

            Baggins laughed. “I have three young nephews, cousins really, all eighteen and near-continuously hungry! They usually show up with their good friend Sam and the four of them proceed to eat whatever requires little to no cooking!”

            “Sounds like our kind of friends,” Kili called out with a laugh from Fili’s wake.

            “Well,” Baggins said, turning in the kitchen doorway, “If one of you gets the job, you’ll meet them for sure.”

            “ _If_ we get the job?” Kili asked.

            “Yes, Mister Vilsson,” Baggins said with a pointed look at Kili. “ _If_.”

            Fili turned a furious glare onto his brother and mouthed, _Shut Up_!

            Mister Baggins pointed to the table and the boys took chairs at the furthest end; Fili at the head, Kili to his left. Baggins fused about, clearly getting out dishes and flatware.

            “Do you need help, Mister Baggins?” Fili asked.

            Baggins turned a sharp eye to Fili, peering over his gold-framed glasses. “Not really, but if you’d be so kind as to place set the plates and utensils out, that would be nice.”

            Both boys got up and in no time, the table was set and drinks were poured for three just as Baggins pulled out a pan of what appeared to be baked pasta from the oven. The smell was amazing and moments later, all three were digging into baked ziti.

            “T’is is re’lly good, Mis’er Baggins,” Kili said as gracefully as he could with a full mouth.

            Fili nodded. “It’s excellent,” he added then shoveled a large forkful passed his lips.

            “Thank you,” Baggins said softly, delicately cutting a large piece of ziti in two then eating one of the small pieces.

            “Nice house too,” KIli commented after swallowing and taking a drink.

            Fili nodded, still busy propelling the ziti into his mouth.

            The boys continued eating with gusto, even going for seconds at Baggins’ insistence. They chatted about school, telling Mister Baggins about their recent graduation and living at home with their mother. They asked Baggins how long he’d been operating the rescue and were surprised to hear that he’d started it when he was thirty-two, some thirty years ago; they’d never heard of it before! All the talk about this and that was great, everything was very easy about the conversation. However, that meant the boys were letting their guard down.

            “So,” Mister Baggins said, taking a sip of water. “Why do you want the job?”

            KIli just about choked and Fili quickly swallowed. Baggins smiled at his catching the boys off guard.

            “Well ...” Fili said, trying to swallow quickly.

            “We saw your ad ...” Kili got out.

            “And let me guess,” Baggins said, sitting back. “You thought what could be more fun than _playing_ with dogs.”

            Both boys looked at each other, slightly panicked expressions on their faces, and both tried to come up with something intelligence and mature to say, but they only managed to work their mouths like goldfish.

            Baggins laughed. “You certainly wouldn’t be the first ones to think the job is little more than romps with the pups.”

            Again, the boys looked to each other but the game was up.

            “How did you know?” Kili asked.

            “Simple,” Baggins replied taking another sip of water. “You shoes are immaculate, your clothes high end ... sure they look casual but they weren’t cheap ... your brother’s shirt—” Baggins pointed to Fili, “—is pressed; why even your t-shirt is only designed to look old, but a sharp eye can see it’s new. No. You two have the look of two boys that have had to work very little, if at all, in your lives. Why, even your hands are devoid of any mark, scar or callus; your nails almost look manicured.”

            Fili looked down at his clothes, while Kili turned his hands over; Baggins didn’t miss a thing.

            “Of course,” Mister Baggins said, “I could be totally wrong.”

            “You aren’t,” Fili said. “But does this mean you wouldn’t give us a chance.”

            “Not ‘ _us,_ ’” Baggins’ corrected. “There is only one position.”

            “But does it?” Kili asked.

            Baggins looked from one to the other, his blue-grey eyes nearly unreadable behind his glasses, and yet Baggins seemed to look through them as if searching within for an answer.

            “Do you think I should?” Baggins finally asked.

            Fili smiled. It was a clever device, his mother often used it, ask a question rather than answer directly. And Fili learned long ago how best to handle it.  The truth.

            “We don’t need the job,” Fili stated.

            “I gathered that,” Baggins said.

            “But we’d like the job,” Fili corrected.

            “Again, I got it,” Baggins said. “But I want to know—”

            “Mother said to contribute,” Fili said.

            “Contribute to what?”

            “Society,” Fili said.

            Baggins seemed to contemplate that.

            “Look, Mister Baggins,” Fili said. “You don’t have any reason to trust us—”

            “How could you,” Kili added. “You just met us.”

            “But we aren’t bad,” Fili said.

            “I never thought you were,” Baggins said.

            “And we can’t just sit around all day and watch telly,” Fili shrugged with a smile, and added with a laugh, “Or eat crisps."

            “But you don’t have to get a job,” Baggins said, but he clearly amused.

            Both boys shrugged; it wasn’t wrong.

            Baggins sighed. “To be truthful—”

            “We’re hard workers,” Fili said quickly.

            “It’s not that—”

            “We’re honest too, Mister Baggins,” Kili stated, finally speaking if abet softly.

            “I never said—”

            “We’re not afraid to get our hands dirty,” Fili said.

            “I don’t think—”

            “We’re only asking for chance,” Fili said.

            “It’s only one position, though.”

            “We thought about that!” Fili stated brightly. “You only have to pay us one salary!”

            Baggins really was confused. “What?”

            “It’s like this,” Fili said, “You hire one of us, okay ... fine ... so you pay one salary. But if the other one _happens_ to come along and help out, it’s like getting two for the price of one!”

            “And probably illegal,” Baggins stated.

            Fili looked at Kili, who in turned looked startled; they hadn’t thought of that. “Then how about this,” Fili said, licking his lips as he worked it out. “You hire us both ... part-time. That way, you pay out only a single salary but get two workers.”

            “There is still the matter of time,” Baggins pointed out. “I need someone here full time, all day.”

            “It’s works out to the same thing,” Kili said with a smile.

            “Not if you want to work together,” Baggins said quietly. “At the same time, which I am sure you do.”

            “Oh. Right.” Kili hadn’t thought that through either.

            Fili suddenly brightened. “Don’t you have volunteers?”

            Baggins shook his head. “A few over the years, but it’s hard work at times and they weren’t that committed.”

            “But we are!” Kili said, catching on where Fili was going. “We’d never abandon the other.”

            “I’m sure you wouldn’t,” Baggins said. “But that doesn’t guarantee that the one I’d actually hire would stay either.”

            Silence fell; what more was there to say?

            “I’m sorry, boys,” Baggins said, getting up and starting for the door. “I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

            Fili was on his feet instantly. “Wait, Mister Baggins!”

            “I’m sorry, Fili,” Baggins said, not turning around.

            “Just let us try,” Fili insisted.

            “Let’s not make this harder—”

            “Please, Mister Baggins,” Kili said, softly; pleadingly.

            Baggins turned around and stilled. Kili was standing in the middle of the parlour and looked almost lost.

            “You’re right,” Kili continued. “We don’t _have_ to get a job. But then, you don’t _have_ to run this rescue.” Baggins seemed ready to protest but Kili stopped him. “You don’t have to; you want to,” Kili said. “You do it because there is a need; these dogs need someone, they need you, they need to be cared for and loved and looked after! And I’m sure you’ve given some of them a second chance at life and happiness! That must be very fulfilling! But you can’t do it alone; if you could, you wouldn’t need to hire an assistant. So won’t you let us help? Won’t you at least give us a chance? A chance to do something meaningful in our lives? Like you have?”

Mister Baggins didn’t move. He didn’t blink, he only stood still, looking at Kili as if he’d never seen anyone like him before. Fili would have confessed that he’d never heard his brother speak like he had; it was impressive. Kili, for his part, took a breath and knelt beside Hera, the great dog raising her head to stare up at the young man who had come down to her level. He reached out and stroke Hera’s head gently, and she responded by leaning slightly into his touch.

            Finally, Mister Baggins released a great sigh and the elderly man deflated. “Very well,” Baggins said, and turned to the blond brother. “Fili, congratulations; you’re hired.” Baggins looked at Kili. “As you’re now an official ‘volunteer’ you may come and go as you please.”

            “Thanks, Mister Baggins!” Fili said all smiles.

            “Bilbo,” Baggins said, with a smile of his own. “Please call me Bilbo.”

            “You won’t regret this,” Kili said, standing and giving Bilbo a handshake, which was followed by one from Fili.

            Bilbo rolled his eyes, but said cheekily, “I hope I don’t.”

 

 

_To Be Continued ..._

 

 

 


End file.
